


When It's Love

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, M/M, One direction without Niall, one sided Harry/Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's love you know it. <br/>Harry left it all behind, to find something he never knew he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Love

When It’s love   
> Au verse -one direction only 4 members (no Niall )

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he was suffocating and it hurt. For the past hour all that he could hear was the giggling and sweet nothing’s and all that he could see was them smiling at each other. It made him sick to his stomach. 

“Oh Lou ” whispered Eleanor. Leaning over to play with a lock of Louis hair. That’s where Harry snapped, he couldn’t take it. The constant touching and the looks, it was driving him mad. 

“Would you stop it ” he yelled, blanketing the room in an awkward silence. Eleanor looked shocked and angry while Louis, Harry’s sweet beautiful Louis just looked lost. 

“Haz?” Louis said standing up from his spot on the couch, Harry glared at them and felt the tears fill his eyes burning while he tried to blink them away. 

” just stop I can’t take it anymore” Harry growled. Eleanor got up to stand with Louis, their burning gazes focused on Harry. 

“take what?” Louis asked. He blissfully unaware of all the feeling built up inside Harry. 

“Her” Harry whispered through clenched teeth. It took a moment for the words to sink in but he finally realized what he said. Oh shit styles you’ve done it now. Well done why not just go dig yourself a grave while you’re at it. 

“Excuse me” Eleanor shrieked. Harry winced but didn’t back down. 

“you’re killing me, she’s always here and I hate it, it’s always El this El that oh El is so perfect , I’m sick of hearing it” Harry turned away tears rippling down his face 

“I’m sick of you doing that, you have no idea how it feels to watch you and her it makes my skin crawl, so I’m done, I’m done with this and I’m done with you ” Harry hid his face in his hands shit what was he doing why didn’t he just shut up. 

“I don’t understand” Louis said quietly 

“I’m in love with you, you fucking twat but you never noticed you never cared because she’s the only one that matters and that hurt, so I’m done I hate her and I hate you cause your so fucking selfish” Harry stormed off disappearing into his room leaving a stunned Louis and Eleanor. Harry came back into view a bag slung over his back tears dripping down his face he looked broken, he was broken. 

“Harry you’re not thinking straight” Louis said softly 

“goodbye Louis, enjoy your life with the gold digger” Harry dropped his flat key onto the floor and left into the night. 

> 1 year and 5 months later

Harry woke up to the buzzing of his alarm with a deep sigh he got out of bed but not before pressing his lips to the soft head of his bed mate who had been curled into his side like this every morning 

“Wake up Ni babe ” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Niall’s ear who groaned and slowly sat up smiling weakly at Harry. 

“I’ll make you breakfast yea” Harry said pulling a pare of boxers on and pj pants his hips swishing as he left the room, leaving a laughing Niall who was slowly stretching his body in the cool air. 

Harry hummed and flipped the nearly done blueberry pancake in the hot pan, humming and old song under his breath. Niall crossed the space between them and pressed himself to Harry’s back, lips pressing soft kisses to the space between Harry’s shoulder blades, making the younger boy smile and sigh happily. 

“Morning my Irish”Harry murmured tilting his head to the side to kiss Niall cheek, the Beautiful Irish boy turning his head to capture Harry’s mouth. Harry blindly switched the stove off and pressed his lips harder against Niall’s, tasting the fresh taste of their toothpaste from this morning mingling together in the sweet caverns of their mouths. Niall moaned and let Harry guide him back till he hit the kitchen wall, their lips still passionately pressed together. 

“We have a cafe to open baby”Niall whispered their lips grazing over each others still, 

“Mmm ok, you eat your pancakes and ill go shower and open up”Harry said his hand carding through Niall’s dyed blonde hair. Niall hummed in agreement and let Harry kiss him one last time before pushing him away to focus on his Pancakes. 

—-.—-

After a quick shower Harry had opened his cafe up and started prepping the coffee machine, while talking with the staff. Niall arrived just as the first few customers stumbled in for morning coffee in Dublin’s number two corner cafe ‘Infinite’. Harry and his co chef started making muffins and cakes for the glass display not needing to worry about anything else till lunch hour. 

“Baby we’re out of caramel sauce” Niall called making Harry laugh while he fetched a new one, while Sam his co chef took the newly made blueberry muffin, raspberry and white chocolate muffins and savoury ham and cheese muffins to the glass case, while the strawberry and banana cakes cooked in the oven almost ready to cool and go in the case. Harry collected the new bottle and gave it to Niall, smiling at James who came in every morning for a caramel latte and blueberry muffin. Harry pressed a kiss to Niall’s cheek, moving back into the kitchen to check on his cakes ignoring James’ familiar cooing. 

—-.—-.—-

Today’s lunch was slower then usual so Harry could sit on the stool behind the coffee machine, his back to the cafe facing the kitchen as he sipped tea and ran his fingers up and down his half sleeve. 

” I love that tat”Ben said while making a coffee for table 4 while Niall served the people that just walked in. 

“I do to my Irish” Harry said smiling at him taking a drink of tea and flipping the page on the national geographic photography book, the tattoo in question was a lifelike image of Niall wearing green head phones surrounded by swirling lyrics of some of Harry’s favourite songs. 

Niall appeared next to Harry looking shocked. 

“Baby Irish?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side putting his tea and book down pulling Niall onto his lap kissing the side of his head softly. 

“One Direction just walked in” Niall whispered. Shit double shit. Harry had left them high and dry now he owned a cafe in Ireland and they have double platinum albums along with millions of followers all he has is friendly customers and a ihateharry website dedicated to him. 

“Crap just serve them like normal babe and I will get back to work… hiding in the kitchen”Harry said kissing Niall again and letting him get off his lap so he could escape into the kitchen. 

Niall slowly approached the table, where the three members of One Direction sat mulling over the menu. 

“Afternoon to ya, can I get you any drinks to start?” Niall asked pulling out a pen and notebook, 

“Orange juice thanks”Louis said smiling up at Niall 

“Make that two”Liam quipped Zayn laughed at Liam lightly 

“I’ll have a banana smoothie and what’s the chef special” Zayn asked Niall who shrugged turning to face the kitchen 

“Baby what’s the chef special!!”he yelled shooting a smile at the three boys 

“Irish pizza” Harry yelled back putting on a fake Irish accent making Niall laugh loudly 

“Sorry chefs mocking me again, Irish pizza is chicken bacon and three cheeses on a tomato base with optional avocado”Niall said grinning at the pop stars 

” we’ll have that”Liam said handing the menus over to Niall who took them without hesitation. 

“Why is it called Irish pizza?” Louis asked 

“I’m Irish he’s not and its my favourite pizza, so why not”Niall said shrugging his shoulders ” do you want avocado?” Niall asked before leaving to place the order 

” Yep”Louis chirped, sending Niall to escape into the kitchen to check on his Harry, not before giving Ben the refreshment list. 

” You ok baby” Niall asked Harry who was making the pizza for his ex bandmates. 

” mmhmm” Harry nodded watching Niall pull on clean gloves and help him decorate the Pizza, immediately pressing his body into Harry’s who sighed, smelling Niall’s sweet strawberry shampoo come off him in waves. 

“I love you Irish” Harry said putting the last layer of cheese on the Pizza, before shoving it into the oven and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Then Niall leaning in for a sweet kiss getting gagging noises from Sam who was making the banana smoothie. Harry glared and pulled he finger meanwhile still kissing Niall softly, Niall sadly pulled way and dropped his used gloves into the bin taking the made banana smoothie and putting in on the tray with the two orange juices, 

” here you go lads” Niall said cheerfully setting the drinks down. 

“Is everything ok we heard gagging?”Liam asked concerned 

” Oh no that was sam teasing the chef and I, can’t even get a kiss without a peep from him” Niall said waving a dismissing hand the tray tucked under his arm 

“So what brings you to Ireland?” Niall asked 

“We have a concert tonight ” Louis said smiling up at Niall who’s personality was infectious 

” and also we’re looking for someone” Liam said making Niall take a step back. 

“Uh huh who?” Niall winced damn he sounded nosy. 

“Harry Styles” Zayn said in the kitchen there was a shattering noise 

“Shit” Niall said and ran into the kitchen where Harry had dropped a clean plate it smashing into little pieces. 

“Baby you ok?” Niall asked rushing to Harry’s side, Harry nodded and cleaned up the broken plate. 

“dropped a pizza plate” Harry murmured getting a new plate and sliding the freshly cut Irish pizza onto it pressing an infinity shaped pizza table in the centre before giving it to Niall who smiled sadly leaning up and kissing Harry softly. 

” I’m glad your ok” Niall whispered Harry tilted his head to the side cutely and grinned 

” you’re perfect Niall Horan” this compliment made Niall’s pale skin flush bright red, shaking his head Harry guided Niall out of the kitchen, keeping out of view. While Niall delivered the pizza to One Direction and Sam followed behind with the complementary bowl of fries Harry stood in the kitchen freaking out shit they came here for him, oh shit shit shit. 

” there we go one Irish pizza and a side of styles fries”Niall said grinning and putting the food down, Ben had already placed mini plates and cutlery on the table making Niall’s life so much easier. 

” Thank you” Zayn said happily taking a fry. 

” you’re welcome not everyday you get pop stars in your cafe” Niall said happily. 

” you own this place” Liam said surprised since Niall was so young 

” Aye me and my boyfriend”Niall said smiling at Louis love is equal shirt. 

“How old is he?” Louis asked pulling a chair out for Niall to sit, Niall sat down and thought about it for a second 

“19 I’m 20 ” Niall said nodding 

” how long you’ve been together?” Zayn said helping himself to a piece of pizza, Niall didn’t answer for a moment cause Ben gave him a cup of tea and hot roll filled with bacon and melted cheese 

“Tell that minx I love him” Niall told Ben who grinned and nodded 

“1 year four months” Niall said answering Zayn’s question 

“And you already own a cafe together” Louis said wearily 

” when it’s love it’s love, me and the boy were made for eachother with my love for eating food and is for cookin it we just fit” Niall said sipping at his lemon and honey jasmine tea 

” he loves me enough to have me tattooed on his bod to” Niall said pulling out his phone and showing them Harry’s tattoo a picture that you couldn’t see Harry’s face in just his tattooed arm and bare torso 

“now that’s art” Zayn said looking close, 

“don’t know why he wanted this ugly mug on there but aye his bod” Niall said shrugging groaning as he took a bite of the warm cheesy roll 

“You’re beautiful shut up” came from the kitchen making the three pop stars laugh Niall blushed 

” says the supermodel” Niall shot back 

” I will leave ya to eat up call if you need anything” Niall said hopping up and crossing the cafe weaving between circle tables and into the kitchen. 

——.——.—-

“Niall table 3 wants to talk to you ” Niall unwrapped himself from around Harry who was kneading bread and into the cafe walking over to the pop stars table. 

” we wanted to say thank you ” Louis said watching Liam pay at the till. 

” your most welcome ” Niall said happily but deep down he wanted to slap the pop star for breaking his Harry’s heart. 

“Hope we meet again” Zayn said pulling his band members out the cafe. 

__________

Harry and Niall walked closely down the cobble stone street enjoying the quiet of Ireland, their hands twisted together until Harry dropped his to wrap and arm around the Irish’s waist, holding him closer. Niall smiled and did the same pressing his nose into Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent which was fresh baked bread and his spicy cologne that Niall liked. 

“It’s a beautiful night for a moon dance ” Harry sang twirling Niall around making him laugh loudly 

“With the stars up above in your eyes, A fantabulous night to make romance ‘Neath the cover of October skies” Niall blushed and pulled away hopping up onto Harry’s back as he piggybacked him down the midnight street 

“all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush” 

“Darling you missed out a few lines there ” Harry grinned and chose to ignore his Irish in favour of humming lightly, passing side streets till they arrived back home from their stroll. Harry let Niall down and stepped up to open the door while Niall went around to check that the cafe was locked up properly. 

” Niall!” Someone called Niall looked up to see One Direction as well as some brunette girl and a security guy, Niall waved and stood still. 

“Hye man whatcha doing out so late”Louis said tugging the girl into his side 

“Just got back from a walk with-“ 

“Harry” Liam breathed as Harry styles, their Harry styles came up behind Niall and wrapped his arms around him, completely ignoring their existence. Harry in the shocked faces of his previous bandmates, taking a twisted liking to the sadness etched into Louis, before turning to Niall. 

“Harry why did you leave?”Louis asked Harry scoffed and held Niall tighter 

” Baby, i’ll be up stairs ” Harry said kissing Niall’s cheek and backing off . 

” we’re not done here Harry” Louis growled 

” I meant what I said that night Louis I’m done with you, I’m happy why can’t you just accept that” Harry said making Louis gasp his tweet a year and a half ago when he shut that fan down about Larry, Harry just threw it back on his face, Louis watched shocked as Harry left walking into a side alley that must of led up to his flat. Niall awkwardly shifted 

” So have a good evening I’m going to go cheer him up” Niall said backing away 

” Niall wait” Zayn said 

“He’s happy, Louis broke him and I fixed all that mess, he’s finally over you just leave us alone enjoy Ireland but the sooner you get back to England; the sooner he becomes happy again” Niall waved at them and went to walk away but stopped again turning to look at Louis 

” you missed out on the most incredible love, he is perfect she is a gold digging whore” Niall said pointing at Eleanor and grinning 

” he’s also really really good in bed” with that Niall left leaving them shell shocked. 

—-./-

“You told them I was good in bed” Harry said grinning down at Niall as he pinned him to their bed the blonde grinning and wriggling under him as their naked skin pressed together making his breath hitch. 

“It’s true”Niall whispered as Harry kissed along his collarbone leaving red love bites every once in a while. 

“Mmm how bout I demonstrate for you ” Harry purred making Niall shutter 

” I’m up to the challenge” Harry grinned and clicked open the lube coating his fingers as he slowly began to prepare his lover, It was going to be a long night.


End file.
